A Spark Jacked Lancia
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: Wheeljack's drifted all over the planet Earth by now. But he keeps finding reason to return to the side of Team Prime. But fate's gone and thrown him for a loop, giving him yet another reason to make his visits to Jasper a little longer than normal... (TFP)


**Title:** Lancer Lancia

 **Author:** Songbird's Spirit

 **Rating:** PG - 13 (curse words and sensitive subjects)

 **Summary:** While not on purpose, Wheeljack had followed Miko's advice and found himself a partner. Isobel Doxen. And all could have been fine between them...if only the universe wasn't so keen on stirring up drama.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own, and am not likely to own, the Transformers franchise. They belong to Hasbro...sadly.

 **Warning:** While not descriptive, some chapters take mention of sensitive material. Appropriate warnings will be at the head of every chapter.

* * *

 ***BEEP*BEEP***

' _Oh, thank god.'_ I breathed in relief, both at the sound and as he released my hair from a death grip.

"Who the bloody fuck is that?" Jayson snapped, whirling on me with fire in his eyes.

"My ride," I snapped, grabbing my bag from the floor.

"You're ride?! You said it wouldn't be here for another half hour!"

"Well then, I guess they're just early!"

"If you think you're goin' anywhere-."

"Oh, sod off you fuck. I've got to go. He's waitin'."

"He-?!"

"Yes, _he's_ waitin'." I snarled and bolted from the room.

"Doxen! Doxen get your whore ass back in this bedroom!" Jayson thundered and ran after me.

Without looking back I bolted from the house and dashed across the jackass's finely manicured lawn. Thankfully, my ride, a sweet Lancia New Stratos was conveniently parked with the passenger door wide open. The moment I barreled into the seat, the door slammed shut behind me and the Lancia took off -tires screeching- down the road.

"Bloody hell…" I groaned and sank into the warmed cushions.

"I told you he was a cock." my partner huffed, his voice echoing throughout the cab.

"And you were absolutely right, Jacky. Goddamn." I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my tender scalp.

"What happened in there?"

"Wheeljack-."

"Doxen."

"Don't...call me Doxen tonight."

"Why?"

"Jayson kept screaming it. Don't want that little reminder."

"Fair enough, now talk. What happened?"

"Well, first off...thanks for taking a house call."

"Don't stall."

"Hush. I'm serious. Thank you."

"Hmph."

"Nah, bastard got it in his head that I'd be willing to whore myself out to him. What a cock? Huh." I muttered, smiling as I felt the seat become a little warmer, if not more moulded to my body. "Kept yanking me around by my hair. If I said anything back…"

"Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it…"

"No, no it's okay. I trust you." I murmured, "But I don't wanna go home tonight. I don't want to be home alone after that."

"You can room with me tonight on the _Jackhammer_." Wheeljack offered, "I think I've still got some of your blankets sub-spaced."

"Pfft, why?"

"For emergencies." Jack huffed and made a sharp turn heading out of town.

"Hey...Jacky?"

"Hmm, what is it kid?"

"Thanks again, for the house call."

"Don't mention it, Dox-. Uh…"

"Isobel." I laughed.

"Right." Wheeljack murmured, "Just don't fall asleep before we get to the ship."

"Hm...I'll try. But you make your cab so comfy."

"Oh Primus kid, what a heartbreaker." Jack teased.

"Whatever, let's just get a move on old mech."

"You asked for this, remember that."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay, Isobel?" Wheeljack asked as I took the folded blankets from his servo.

"I'll be fine Jacky. My body's just a little tender right now."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

I regarded the mech carefully, brushing tangled black strands of hair out of my eyes. "I...I dunno honestly. I just want tomorrow to come quickly. Besides...Jayson apparently-."

"Try not to think about the fleshbag before bedding down, kid. It never ends well."

"Well I can't just, forget it on the spot, Jack. It literally just happened and the pain is still there."

"I thought you kept pills in your bag."

"Yeah, but I don't have any water."

"Dry swallow them."

"I _don't_ dry swallow. I'll puke!"

"Hmph, hold on a tic."

Within moments, a water bottle dropped into the mech's servo. "I underestimate myself." he snickered.

I rolled my eyes, "How many emergency items are you packing, Jack? Not that I'm not grateful." I muttered, popping a pill and chugging it down.

"Blankets, water, a first aid kit, and uh...a fire extinguisher?" Jacky raised an optic ridge, "When did I 'space a fire extinguisher?"

I snickered, "You dork," I teased and bagged the pills and water. "Thanks again for letting me stay, Wheeljack."

"Anytime, kiddo." The mech smiled gently and gave my cheek a gentle nudge, "Now get some shut-eye, I wake up early on Tuesdays."

"Tomorrow's Sunday, bolt brain."

"...really?"

"Mmhmm." I chuckled, "May wanna recheck that chronometer of yours."

"Well, scrap…"

I snickered as the mech settled into the captain's chair for a recalibration of his HUD, clearly not happy with his need for a self-served diagnostic reboot. It was quite funny to watch the mech battle with his own health and lose every time be it his own body shutting down or someone Jacky only referred to as 'Docbot'.

I merely shook my head and buckled down for some sleep in the passenger's seat. This was far from the first time I'd taken up a night's residence in the Jackhammer, and the soft blue glow of the interior was almost comforting. From the soft hum of the idle ship to Wheeljack's soft twitches from the diagnostic, all was calm. Stretching out my arms one final time, I curled up under the mass of blankets and drifted off to sleep.

…

 _It wasn't even that long ago…_

 _But it seems like so, does it not?_

 _Right, what would you care? You take his presence for granted you rapscallion!_

 _Hush now. There's no need for that._

 _No need-!_

 _Correct...no need at all. Let her enjoy his presence, even if she cannot feel the extent of it._

 _But the web...all frayed and unraveling like this. If he doesn't tell her-!_

 _But what do you propose? What could we do?_

 _Hmph…_

 _While I do agree on some level. We must consider all positions of the included party. That would mean us too._

 _I don't have to like it…_

 _No one ever said you did._

…

… "Iso…Isobel…"

I groaned as a repetitive nudge in my side roused me from sleep. I half-hearted swatted the hand away with a huff. "C'mon Jacky, just three more minutes." I pleaded.

"It's only 4:20-."

"You sure about that?" I giggled.

"Yes, smart-aft." Wheeljack huffed and pushed me over, "I'm fine. Are you?"

"What're you talking about?" I muttered, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "And why couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Technically, 4:20 is morning." Jacky smirked, earning him a crude gesture.

"Whatever. Your point?"

"You were tossing and groaning in your sleep. And not in a good way."

"Pfft, not sure it's ever good when that happens." I sighed, "But...whatever. Sorry to worry you, I thought I was growing out of that."

"Growing out of what?"

"I...uh, fuck, I don't know what it's called. But basically whatever I'm doing in a dream will happen in the real world too. Screams, words, actions...the works." I crinkled my nose, "Which is weird 'cause I don't remember having any dreams. What exactly was I doing?"

"Tossing and turning, just rolling around with a weird expression…" Wheeljack shook his helm, "You looked like you were in pain."

"Oh...huh, weird."

"You're telling me, kid."

"What, don't bots have nightmares, too?" I rolled my eyes, figuring I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon.

"Something like that." Wheeljack muttered, "Uh, we call em' memory purges."

"Sounds painful." I murmured.

The mech shook his head. "Not really. You just...relive certain parts of life without realizing it."

That was surprising. "So...I'm guessing having to go through war for most of your life isn't really good for that, huh?"

Wheeljack only nodded, "Yeah, only difference is bots' don't move when they recharge. Even if they're having a memory purge."

"Really, like no movement whatsoever?"

"Well, their vents will still cycle fresh air into their systems, but if a mech actually moves while recharging...I think that actually only happens if the mech has...slag what was it…"

"What, like...if they're sick?"

"Something like that. If a mech moves during recharge, it means something really bad health-wise. I couldn't tell you specifically." Jacky sighed, "Look kid, if you're alright then you can recharge. You'll need it if you see that slagger from earlier."

"Hmph, pray to that god of yours-."

"Primus."

"Yeah, him...just, fuck mech, send some good vibes before you leave tomorrow." I sighed.

"...Doxen?"

"Hm?"

"Why were you even with that guy anyway."

"Uh...well, personal reasons mech. Don't worry about it."

"Really? Would these personal reasons have anything to do with the new additions to your purse."

"Saddle bag," I huffed with a grimace, knowing I was caught. "And yeah, I had an ulterior motive."

"Doxen, I'm all for the vigilante act but you gotta-."

"I _know_ Wheeljack. But the cash and checks aren't mine. Or they won't be tomorrow."

"Dox-."

"Let me finish! Christ's sake, you're worse than Bently some days." I grumbled, "Look...Jayson's got a record of date raping some girls two small towns over. Couple of my gal pals, Clarissa and Margo, they got drugged, raped, and mugged by the fucker."

I paused and reached for the bag, "I nicked his phone too. The fucker made a huge mistake and took some rather revealing pictures."

I watched the mech's optics widen, "You're going to incriminate him."

I chuckled gently, "Yeah...and as much as I wanna shower right now...I can't. Not if I want to keep any and all possible evidence to prove that he was the one who did this to me. Hopefully they can get some DNA off the bruises and my clothes."

"Kid...how long have you been planning this?"

"...Week and a half or so." I admitted, "I...damn it Jacky, it's so frustrating sometimes."

"...go on." The mech urged, "You've got my attention now, little troublemaker."

"Pfft, if only you knew old-timer." I smiled, "But...yeah, people today act like they don't know how to stand up for themselves...or each other. I feel like it's my job to do it for them some days. Especially when it gets so personal. And in Clarissa and Margo's case, yeah. I get it. You don't want that shit to come out...but if you don't say anything, that fucker wins. And he gets to take something from a long line of people after you."

I yelped as the mech suddenly lifted me out of my pile of blankets and deposited me on his shoulder, the blankets following soon after.

"We could've used more people like you back during the golden age of Cybertron. Bravery and dedication like that is hard to find." Wheeljack murmured, "The other Wrecker's woulda' loved ya."

"...Thanks, Jacky."


End file.
